everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
Sleeping dogs lie.
Sleeping dogs lie. is the seventy-eighth video in the EverymanHYBRID series. It was uploaded on April 13th, 2018. Youtube Description There is no description for this video. Transcript video opens with a black screen. Audio of Vince's voice from [[The Princeton Tapes] can be heard. The shot then cuts to handheld footage of a laptop monitor displaying a YouTube video of The Princeton Tapes, with the words "HELLO WORLD (a)" onscreen. Vince full screens the video, and the audio continues to play. He pauses the video, then pans the camera to the floor.] Vince: 'Spent the past few weeks listening to these uh… recordings of supposed tapes that it seems like some of you guys have received... and I wasn’t quite sure what to do. ''pans slightly upwards Cause I’m fucking stuck. pans back to the floor I can’t leave it like this. The doctor, the hospital, the kids, this guy sounds just like me. Same name, almost exact same predicament. pans to the laptop, then back to the floor I’m leaving, and there's nothing HABIT can do about it. picks up a backpack before the footage abruptly cuts to black shot cuts to first person footage of Vince opening a door. He steps out of the room and closes the door behind him. to the view of a different camera that's resting on a table. The view is of the apartment's living room, and the light fixture is slightly swinging. To the right, HABIT is relaxing in an arm chair, but only his hand, part of his arm, and part of his leg are seen in the frame. A television program can be heard playing in the background. steps into view from the left side of the screen, holding his camcorder at his side. '''Vince: I'm leaving. shot cuts to the view of Vince's camcorder. HABIT is seen sitting in the arm chair, unresponsive. Vince: HABIT. Did you hear me? continues to sit unresponsively. Vince: defeatedly 'Kay. makes his way towards the staircase. shot cuts back to the view of the living room camera. Vince can be heard descending the staircase. back to Vince's camcorder. He finishes descending the stairs and tries to unlock the door, but the lock is stuck. Vince: his teeth Fucker. pounds on the door back to the living room camera. HABIT is lightly bouncing his leg. Vince is heard ascending the staircase. He comes into view from the right side of the frame. Vince: Can you please unlock the door? to Vince's camcorder. HABIT bounces his foot while he looks up at Vince. HABIT: We had a deal. We had... a plan. to the living room camera. Vince begins pacing around the room. HABIT: What happened? Vince: I know, and look, I can follow the plan! Look, watch, watch. squats in front of HABIT ''I can sit. I'm a good boy, I can sit! But we have ''stands up and takes a USB out of his backpack answers! tosses the backpack to the floor ''You fuckin' heard. The doctor, the kids, the home! This could help me. This could help ''you! Answers! Finally! back to Vince's camcorder. HABIT is in the chair with a frustrated look on his face. Vince: And what are we gonna do? HABIT: whispering What are we gonna do... stands up and starts choking Vince. Vince: Oh fuck! to the living room camera. HABIT is choking Vince against the wall, snarling loudly and angrily. He lets go. back to Vince's camcorder. He is on the floor coughing, then stands up again. again to the living room camera. HABIT is readjusting himself, and Vince squats down against the wall. Vince: We haven't seen him in months. laughs to himself and starts walking towards Vince. HABIT: Why? Because of...? Vince: Because we're here. HABIT: Mmm. Vince: But you could come with me! walks away from Vince and towards the camera. Vince: You could- HABIT: It's not that simple, Vinnie! to Vince's camcorder. HABIT approaches him again. HABIT: gesturing There are things that you don’t understand about all of this, there's a formula in place. There's… turns around and makes a sort of 'just forget it' gesture you’ve already just fucked it up. walks away I was so fucking…so excited! continues to pace You still think that this is about you? You think that anything that I do is for your benefit? slowly and menacingly approaches Vince I had a use for you. You fucked it up…again, AGAIN, AND AGAIN! Oh it's just... to living room camera. HABIT takes his cap off. HABIT: Maddening!'' puts his cap back on But. You wanna leave? Come on! ''walks towards the camera and turns around when Vince isn't following claps for him to pick up the pace Let's go! Pick up your shit! to Vince's camcorder. Vince stands up and grabs a backpack. HABIT: You're gonna need that, you're gonna need this... holds up a what looks like a digital camera, out of frame. Vince: What is it? HABIT: Come on stupid, just grab it! to the living room camera. HABIT: Look at it, you've seen it before, it's gonna help you survive. hands the camera to Vince. ''At least for a while. ''puts the camera in the pocket of his backpack. HABIT: If you're not gonna be useful to me, then you're at least gonna be entertaining. grabs the living room camera. ''Take this. ''to Vince's camcorder. There's an unknown beeping sound that goes off, but stops after a few seconds. Vince: I have a camera. HABIT: I don't care. When you fail, when you die, I want them to see it crystal clear. [He makes a 'gimme' gesture with his hand. two of them swap cameras. quickly runs down the stairs. Vince: faintly I'm getting out of here. starts to unlock the door HABIT: Remember Vinnie! turns around, and the camera goes out of focus. HABIT throws down a car key from the top of the stairs. Vince pans to the key and the camera focuses on it. He bends down to pick it up. HABIT: No protection! No direction! Vince: What do I need- pans the camera to the top of the stairs but HABIT is gone. turns around and opens the door. He sighs as he steps outside. Birds can be heard chirping. He exits the apartment and collapses to the ground. He turns the camera around on himself. He is kneeling down with his face to the grass, breathing heavily in relief. video ends. Notes * As of now, it is unclear whether it was Vince or HABIT who uploaded the video. Category:Videos